


pin me down, I'm yours

by LunaStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Cock Warming, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Inspired by Art, M/M, Older Castiel, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Younger Dean Winchester, based off of thefriendlypigeon's art that haunted me for days, hnnnng literally my kinks in here, thefriendlypigeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Dean always gets what he wants. This time though, Castiel teaches him patience.





	pin me down, I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFriendlyPigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyPigeon/gifts).



> Literally wrote this as a guilty pleasure because [this gorgeous hot as hell art](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/171428543554/be-patient-boy-dean-is-young-castiel-is-old) by [thefriendlypigeon](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/) haunted me everyday and I needed to get it out of my system. 
> 
> Please enjoy my (maybe 3rd) time writing smut stuff.

“Cas.”  
  
His name was said with a breathless quality to it, the heaviness of Dean’s breathing puncturing the comfortable white noise their living room had fallen into.  
  
Castiel only glanced briefly at the young man, eyes riveted on the show he was watching, one he’d been trying to catch up with for weeks now. Usually he worked long hours and it wasn’t until late at night that he had some time to himself.  
  
It seemed Dean had other ideas though.  
  
Soon enough, his view was obstructed by the lithe form of his young lover, the man’s clothed chest blocking the television. Dean was flushed, his eyes eager and bright. He’d straddled the older man unselfconsciously, his bare legs hanging over the arms of the armchair as his ass fit perfectly in Castiel’s lap.  
  
“Cas.” This time his name was punctuated with a bit of a whine, the younger man rolling his hips against Castiel’s clothed cock. The only indication that Castiel was affected was the slightly tighter grip he now had on the TV remote, something Dean didn’t notice. Castiel was still dressed in his work clothes, his tie loosened haphazardly and his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He knew it always drove Dean wild seeing him in professional wear.  
  
“What is it?” Castiel drawled out, letting a puff of smoke slowly drift up from his cigarette, the cloud caressing his lover’s face sensually before dissipating.  
  
“I want-” Dean cut himself off, biting his lips as he slipped his arms around Castiel’s neck. Dean wasn’t sure about Castiel’s sudden change in attitude, usually by this time, the older man would have him bent over the armchair and fucked until he couldn’t walk.    
  
Castiel hummed low in his throat, the sound deceptively bored as he finally looked up to meet Dean’s fevered eyes. The glow of the TV was shadowed by Dean’s body but still, Castiel’s eyes seemed to glow an eerie blue. Castiel’s expression didn’t change but he did tilt his head back, letting it fall back against the armchair as he focused again on the show he was watching.  
  
He knew what Dean wanted but his lover was a bit spoiled. He was insatiable and seemed to expect Castiel to drop everything for him every time he wanted sex, it was adorable as much as it was frustrating. It would do well for him to learn some discipline.  
  
“Then beg.”  
  
“What?” Dean scoffed, leaning back in disbelief. “I’m not going to-”  
  
Suddenly, Castiel pinned him again with that dominant gaze of his, the demand for obedience in them clear.  
  
“Hands on the armrests.”  
  
Wordlessly, Dean obeyed, the arousal coursing through him heightening as Castiel took control. He gripped tight onto the armchair, trembling as he tried to hold the position Castiel wanted.  
  
“Now beg.”  
  
As if a dam had broken, Dean let out a keening whine, his cock so hard it hurt and all he wanted was to get _fucked_ .  
  
“Please, Cas I’ll do anything, I’ll be good. Please let me- I just want you in me. I need it.” The words poured out of him, the urge to roll his hips and take his pleasure almost painful to hold back.  
  
Castiel seemed to take mercy on him then and Dean didn’t disguise the sob he released when Castiel used his free hand to grip the younger man’s ass. Slowly, as if testing the waters, he slipped Dean’s boxers a little lower, just enough to reach his hole.  
  
Castiel’s fingers touched an already lubed wet hole, hungry for more than just his fingers. It was prepared just for him and really, he shouldn’t be surprised Dean had taken the initiative to finger himself open for Castiel’s cock.  
  
It was a struggle not to just say fuck it and screw the younger man but there was something about Dean’s desperation that made him all the more exquisite.  
  
Castiel wanted to see more.  
  
The only sign that Castiel was affected was his tense body, his breathing a little harsher around the slowly burning cigarette.  
  
“I see you’re all ready for me.”  
  
“Yes.” Dean panted out, leaning in close to press his forehead against Castiel’s his next words almost slurring together from his inability to form sentences under this overwhelming arousal. “Always open for you, sir.”  
  
“Good boy.” Castiel praised him with a low growl and Dean groaned at how just those words were almost enough to make him come. They stayed like that for a suspended moment, Dean staring deep into his eyes even as Castiel kept his focused on the television. There was something so distinctly intimate about that moment, the sounds of the TV behind him drowning out his harsh breathing. The smell of the cigarette smoke surrounding him, grounding him. Eventually, his squirming showed his impatience and Castiel let out another huff of cigarette smoke as he pulled Dean’s boxers down a little more.

  
  
  
“Take my cock out.” Once the words left his lips, Dean scrambled to lean back enough that he could access Castiel’s slacks. He unbuttoned and unzipped it hastily, reaching a warm hand in to pull out Castiel’s erection. Just as Dean was about to slam himself down onto the older man and ride him hard, Castiel stopped him with a hand on his hips.  
  
“Let me.”  
  
Glacially slow, Castiel controlled Dean’s movements onto his cock with one hand fitted into the groove of his hip. Dean let out a loud, continuous moan at the sensation of finally being penetrated after begging for it. His arms trembled where they were still supporting his weight, and the drugging sensation of being full of Castiel made him feel over sensitive and almost lethargic.  
  
Once he was fully sheathed, Dean tried to lift himself up but was stopped yet again by Castiel’s firm controlling grip.  
  
“No. You will stay here, pinned down and supported by nothing but my cock. And if you’re good...you might get more. For now, you’re just going to keep me warm.”  
  
Before Dean could demand answers or complain, Castiel met his eyes with a hard gaze.  
  
“This is not a punishment, Dean. But it can be one if you disobey. Are we clear?”  
  
Dean swallowed hard, a whine building up in his throat that he ruthlessly shoved down. Tears were prickling his eyes, the pain of denied pleasure both a blessing and a curse. Dean didn’t trust himself to speak, so he nodded, resigning himself to servicing Castiel until the man deigned him worthy of being fucked.    
  
The flickering glow of the T.V. highlighted his desperation and the sweat on his skin, a stark contrast to the casual control that Castiel exuded as his focus was back on watching his favorite show. Castiel murmured one last assurance, taking pity on his young lover.

“Be patient, boy. I’ll give you what you need soon enough.”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh hng since I couldn't literally screw her art this was the next best thing :D Link to the [post](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/post/171512050507/thefriendlypigeon-be-patient-boy-dean-is) on tumblr if you guys want to reblog it :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed please leave a kudos or comment ;) It keeps my horny heart happy. 
> 
> You can find my tumblr [Here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
